mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Shattered Stars and Stripes: Brave New World (Map Game)
Heyo Friendos. My idea for Scorched Earth kinda sucked, so I'm starting over. Welcome to Shattered Stars and Stripes: Brave New World. The Year is 1991 in a timeline muich different than ours. The USSR has collapsed,leaving the People's Republic of China, The Brazilain Federation and The European Comittee as the dominant world powers. The Red Star alliance is in shambles without the key player in the alliance. The Chinese led Shanghai Cooperation orginization has failed to establish a sphere of influence in the Former United States. The Brazilian Federation is quickly going the same way as the USSR, creating instablity in the Strategic defense coaliton. The European Comittee suffers from infighting, which threatens the future of the orginization. Choose your nation, and lead it to glory in this Brave New World. Rules *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have Fun *Be Plausible and Logical *In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty dividing the US is signed, the game ends *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones or stuff like that *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without informing a mod are removed. *'Alliances will be monitored closely. If an alliance is regarded as excessive, meta, asb, etc, it will be retconed.' *Nation pages are nice too have, but not required. Sooooooooo, please make them. Expansion Rules *There are 3 primary ways to expand your nation: *#War *#Diplomacy *#Vassalization *When you declare war, an algorithim will be used to decide the results of said war. The algo is final, and can only be overturned by a non-participating mod. Players who do their own algos will get priority on correcting said algos. *You may request to have a nation join you for various reasons. A mod may use an RNG for this, or just decide out right. If you peacefully absorb too many states, this option will be closed to you. If you request to have a state join you, you must wait 10 years to try again or declare war. if you declare war, the nation in question will have it's score increased by 10% after all other multipliers. If a nation agrees to join you, it happens the instant a mod says yes. This is considered a merger, not just an annexation. As such, both states pre merge cease to exist, *Vassalization requires a nation that is completly dependent on you for it's economy, military, industry, etc. Every turn you attempt to vassalize a nation, it decreases your algo score by 3%. (So turn 2 would be 6% decrease of the origonal). You can not vassalize a nation that is in a different alliance than you. Map Rules *Only Map makes can edit the map. *A new map will be created every 5 turns Mod Rules *Players may nominate mods, but Edge may reject nominations. *If no one contests a nomination, that player is made mod. *Only neutral mods can mod requests. *#Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. *Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. *#Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. *Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players **Should the head mod remove a mod that the players believe didn't deserve it, a player vote may overturn it. *Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote *The Head mod can not be impeached, only downgraded to a normal mod, in which case a new head mod will be elected. Mods *Edge *Sean Backstory The first POD comes at the American Civil War. The US fails to stop the Confederates from achieving international recognition, and as a result, the US loses the Civil War. From there the US and CS become rivals, competing for influence in North America. The two come into conflict several times, with the conflicts always being ended by the timely intervention of the UK and France. When Europe divides itself into two sides, the US and CS find themselves on oppisite alliances, foaming at the mouth for war. World War 1 happens, with the US aiding the central powers and the CS fighting with the Allies. Eventually, in 1922, World War One ends in an Allied Victory. The Us is divided into 4 seperate nations, The Confederation of New England based in Boston, The United States based in Colombus, The Allied States based in Albany, and the Western States based in San Fransisco. There was a breif period of peace, but, in 1936, a radical took power in The United States. By 1942, the US was reunited. Similarly, the CSA found it self ideologcally closer to Hitler than to The Allies. When war broke out in 1945, the CSA and the New USA found themselves on the same side of the fight. They breifly merged to form the Union of America, and joined Japan, Germany, and Italy in the Second World War. But yet again, the Allies won. In 1962, the Soviets took Berlin, and proclaimed a new People's Republic of Germany. Disagreements post war established the foundations for the cold war. Brazil, which was now the largest power in the Americas, took the chance to expand her influence and established her own sphere. From 1964-1991, the cold war divided the world. China's civl war ended in a communist victory, and as more and more colonial rebellions took place, the Red Star Alliance rapidly expanded her influence. However, a politcal drift between the USSR and China in 1980 ruptured the alliance. China broke away and established her own Sphere under the Shanghai co-operation orgnization. In response to the RSA, the Free nations of Europe formed the European Comittee in 1949. The USSR would meet its end in 1991. Caused by many factors (Including the Hungarian Revolts in 1981, 1982, 1984, 1987, and 1989), the USSR simply could not survive any longer. On Christmas of 1991, a coup was staged by Vladmir Putin and Boris Yeltsin. The coup spairled out of control, and the Communist superpower ceased to exist. Maps In Dark Blue are members or observer states of the European Committee. In Blue are states that are Pro-Euro, but not officially allied. In Red are member states of the Red Star Alliance In Pink are Pro-Red Star alliance nations. In Gold are SDC nations In In light Gold are Pro-SDC nations In Dark Green are SCO nations In Green are Pro SCO Nations. Map of Global Political Spheres Map of Politcial Spheres within the US Standard Map Nations On the talk page, under the algo, will have maximum manpower per state at turn 1. Adhere to that North East *New York: [[User:Firesofdoom|''There is a god...]] [[User talk:Firesofdoom|''And his name is FIRES]] *Massachussets: *New Hampshire: *Vermont: *Maine: *Rhode Island: Great showing. B23 (talk) 21:58, January 2, 2016 (UTC) *Conneticut: *Pennsylvania: *New Jersery: Atlantic *Maryland: I would like to thank Feud for making Borealia possible 21:18, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Deleware: *Virginia: [[User:Saturn1257|'Sat']] (Talk to me!) 22:26, January 25, 2016 (UTC) *West Virgnina: Midwest *Ohio: Sean *Indiana: *Illinois: *Michigan:Spartian300 *Wisconsin: *Iowa: Great Plains *North Dakota *South Dakota: *Montana: *Idaho: *Wyoming: *Nebraska: *Kansas: *Oklahoma: *Missouri: -Seiga *Arkansas: South *Louisana: *Alabama: *Mississippi: *Georgia: *Florida: Reserved *South Carolina: *North Carolina *Tennesse: *Kentucky: South West *Colorado: *Texas: #PraiseRoosevelt. For the sake of something new. *New Mexico: *Arizonia:The Epic Dragon West *North California: Tao64 *South Califorina: Sithlent (talk) 21:28, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Oregon: *Washington: *Hawaii: *Alaska: *Utah: *Deseret Freedom Fighters: *Nevada: Foreign Forces Note: You can not flat out take over countries, you can establish puppet governments although that will generate backlash. *Strategic Defence Coalition (Not Inculding US States): *European Committee (Not Inculding US States): Awesome history 28 (talk) 18:34, January 11, 2016 (UTC) *Red Star Alliance (Not Inculding US States): *Shanghai Co-operation Organisation: Through Stars We Rise. (Welcome to the Universe). 21:06, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Canada: NathanialPrice *Mexico: Revolution 9 *Cuba: Shikata ga nai! 22:52, January 1, 2016 (UTC) *Haiti: *Domincia: *Puerto Rico: *Bremuda: The Game 1992 Lets kill some people. North Carolina offically withdraws from the SDC after years of disagreements. The Brazilain navy is sighted off the coast of Myrtle Beach. North Carolina begins conscritpion. ''' '''A Fire breaks out in Salem killing 4 people. Russia continues to experince negitive GDP growth. Many fear that the nation will fall apart soon. *'The Federal Republic of Michigan' notes with worry the seeming fall of Russia. This leads to concern about what may happen in Minnesota, which is very close to Michigan. Michigan currently has the largest navy in the Great Lakes Region, and Mackinaw Island is the foremost naval base in it. A small minority of Michiganders call for the invasion of Ohio, citing Toledo as "stolen from Michigan." While ignored, they can be considered a left over from the era of wars fought between Ohio and Michigan. The current President, Paul Nightling, sends diplomats to New York, hoping to increase relations with the nation. Furthermore, though neutral, Michigan has sided with the EC in most issues. Michigan also has a bustling economy, benefiting from it's strategic position, beautiful landscape, and booming auto industry. The population is roughly 11 million, and Lansing has over 1 million residents, though Detroit is still the largest city. The Federalist Party, which is very conservative, pushes for action to be taken by Michigan in the wider world, namely, by calling for an alliance against the SDC. The President issues his support for North Carolina. **'Population is closer to 9.5 million, and Minnesota has no ties with the current Russian government.' **Oh. Thought it was. Like, the RSA collapse and everything. Also, how is my population at 9.5 million? **'Columbus Dip: Columbus desires no war with Michigan, but does warn Michigan that it will not tolerate hostile behavior. ' *'South California: '''A presidential election is held in South California following the end of our Republican President George Deukmejian's second term in office. In the election, Democratic candidate and former vice president Leo T. McCarthy successfully ran for the presidency with over 55% of South California's voting demographic specifically voting for him. He immediately begins to focus on improving the infrastructure in our most populated and least populated areas, significantly increasing the power of the public sector of our economy, and maintaining a policy of isolationism in world politics. '''We officially end our membership in the European Committee and we begin to improve relations with North California and Oregon, with some private charity organizations sending humanitarian aid to the people of Salem affected by the fire. ' *'The Lone Star Republic: '''Makes note of the Red Star Alliance's current weakness, and warns our long time enemy Mexico that if they where to invade, they would not have the backing of their former chief ally the USSR. '''We instead offer them a 10 year NAP. '''Population stands at roughly 18 million and rising. Military stands at 65,000 regulars, who are armed with the LSAR7 rifle. The navy expands rapidly, incorporating 6 new vessels this year. As a result, the airforce program suffers budget cuts galor. President Ryan Blake of the Centrist party is elected again for the Third and final term of his carrerer. He promises to continue the economic policies that made him great in the first place. *'The Republic of Maryland:' Spiro Agnew maintains his position as President. Political parties are abolished by President Agnew as part of a plan to consolidate the nation. The population stands at 4.7 million, but family growth is encouraged as abortion is abolished. Marriage laws are being reevaulated by the Supreme Court as possibly too strict. As the capital is moved to inner Baltimore, a plan is drafted to clean out crime and polution from the city. This plan is seen with some skepticism by those who consider the city a lost cause. Many engineering companies in Maryland are contracted by the government to encourage growth in science and technology, particularly in the newly-created internet. The Maryland Energy Efficiency Agency (MEEA) works to consolidate the farm lands of western Maryland as an indigenous bread basket for the nation. The largely unsettled area around Washington, DC is expanded as part of the consolidation process. The military is expanded, with 10,000 men positioned at key points allong the Potomac River, and 5,000 in reserve. The alliance with the European Committee is strengthened, providing the best political support from all the east coast. '''We ask for a personal union with West Virginia, Delawere, and New Jersey, explaining that it is by our combined strength that we can survive from outside threats. We ask the European Committee for aid in strenghtening our military in the goal of increasing the EC's control on the East Coast.' **'New Jersey: No' **'Deleware: No' **'West Virgnina: No (MOD all three)' *'Cuba' is concerned by the chaos triggered by the disintegration of the United States, and begins a serious of military upgrades designed to increase its' military forces' professionalism and size. The navy, in particular, is upgraded considerably, while Cuban forces successfully seize the former American base at Guantanamo Bay. Cuba proposes to the culturally similar nation of Puerto Rico, which relies heavily on imports of food and power, that the two nations unite, offering to pay off Puerto Rico's massive deficit in return (Mod Response). An offer is also made to the tiny and helpless US Virgin Islands (Mod Response). Cuba also asks to join the SDC (Mod Response). Alliances are also sought with other regional actors, notably Texas and Florida. **'The SDC accepts and immediately acsends Cuba into the alliance due to the current tensions in Carolina.' **'Puerto Rico: Rejects given diplomatic pressure from Brazil '(RNG, Even yes, Odd No, Result: 7) **'Virgin Islands: Accepts. ((RNG, Even yes, Odd No, Result: 8)' *'Republic of New York:' We begin to split our nation into 16 federal districts, akin to states in the former USA. Our recently completed elections leave the New Democrats in power in parliament, but with the Prime Minister being a federalist. This government quickly passes several education reforms, as well as a military expansion yet, Increasing the military's size to 90,000 active soldiers, as well as numerous trucks, tanks, and a small but effective air force. the Economy is also Improved, mostly through industrial growth in major cities, such as Buffalo, Albany, and NYC, but also through increased agricultural production in the Upstate regions. With our population already vastly in favor of the EC, we ask to officially join the origination. *'SCO: '''The Organisation begins military buildup and economic expansion. With recent growth in these past few years, we continue our economic growth and expansion of our political alliance, and China, using the organisation as a tool, proposes the membership of the following nations to SCO, now seeing itself as a replacement to the RSA: Korea, Japan, the West Coast members of the RSA, and the members in Southeast Asia. The organisation decides to take advantage of the chaos in the former USSR to make way for new alliances and trade pacts in the region, all while '''secretly' preparing to finish off the RSA. *'Missouri:' Missouri builds up its military, and infrastructure is improved. Missouri remains subdivided into 114 counties, as it was pre-independence. Elections for President and Prime Minister are due to be held next year. **'Virginia' asks Missouri if they would like to establish embassies and free trade amoung each other. **'Missouri Diplomacy:' President John Ashcroft agrees in establishing embassies and free trade. *'The Republic of Virginia:' Virginia starts to build up it's economy and military. President Ron Jones is elected into as the first president of Virginia, with the promise of protecting the liberty of the populace and to ensure that no foriegn nations shall infringe on the independence of Virginia. To ensure this, Ron signs a bill which makes it manditory for every household to have a firearm to protect themselves from any threat at anytime. Ron also signs a bill which allows the former United States Navy in Norfolk to be given control by a milita. Congress also passes through a bill that cuts all government programs in Virginia (Exculding the fire and police department) to allow the people to do what they want with their tax dollars. Congress also encourages people to form militas and to train themselves in case of an attack. Any foreign nation/organizatiom that agresses against Virginia shall be met with hositility. Virginia wishes to establish free trade with any state former U.S states to help grow our economies as well as to get on each other's good side. Virginia also asks whether North Carolina and West Virginia if they would like to union in the common intrest of defending liberty from foriegn nations. (Mod Responce) Rothbardian works gain popularity amoung the populace. **'North Carolina:No, although they request a military alliance given the tensions with the SDC ('RNG, Even yes, Odd No, Result: 7) **'West Virgnia: Rejects. ('RNG, Even yes, Odd No, Result: 1) **'The US hasn't been a country for 50+ years, the base is long gone or looted already.' **'Columbus requests a trade agreement with Virginia.' *'Arizona':We upgrade our military.We tell New Mexico to unite or face war.(RNG please). **'Please add more info to your post.' **'New Mexico: 'RNG, Even yes, Odd No, Result: 5) Rejects and asks the EC to intervene and prevent war. *'Columbus Republic: The Colombus Republic decides to apply to join the EC. '''President Wil Trapp is elected first Columbian President. Several laws are made, including laws regarding abortion, firearms and same-sex marriages. Columbus legalises the same-sex marriage, it legalises the posession of firearms and declares it mandatory for teachers to be trained with a firearm so that they can protect their students if neccessarily. Columbus legalises abortion, but it also makes it so that the mother can not decide on her own. All citizens between the ages of 18-50 have two serve two years of military training, so Columbus can call upon them if need be. Border patrols are installed at every border. '''Columbus ask for an alliance with New York. '''Effrost are made to rebuild social life in theRepublic. A football league is set up(for true football not handegg). 1993 '''Shocked by the lack of war and conflict turn one. Lets see how mod events change that.' The Brazilian Navy is accused of sinking a North Carolinian cargo ship. North Carolina requests aid from the Euro Commitee and her American allies, and Virgnina. The Virgninan milita plan has a minor hiccup when 5 men calling themselves "The Patriots" seize a Wildlife reserve. Local police storm the building and arrest all but one of the men without a single casuality, prompting the group to be laughed off. A fire breaks out in a New York City bar, killing 16 people. Border disputes break out between North and South Dakota, showing further incohesion in the RSA Border dispute near Toledo City results in the deaths of 2 people. Be more specific. Were the people that died Michiganders of Ohions? Upheaval in RSA nations worldwide begins as the People's Republic of Germany assumes the role as the orginizations leader. The RSA nations of East Asia commit to containing the SCO and agree to work toghether to limit the power of the SCO, a stark difference from the RSA's status in the rest of the world. Note: Deleware was supposed to accept the Marylander proposal for union. As of this turn Deleware and Maryland are united. *'The Federal Republic '''o'f Michigan sends diplomats to Columbus to resolve the situation that has arisen from the border dispute. The diplomatic team assures Ohio that it does not seek war, as it would rather focus on maintaining peace in the Great Lakes region. Having hand a long history with Wisconsin, the President proposes that Wisconsin and Michigan merge together to form a Great Lakes Union, citing long cultural, political and economic ties, stemming from Michigan being one of Wisconsin's key trading partners, to Michigan aid for Wisconsin against Minnesota in the War of 1910. The result of such a union would benefit both nations greatly. ('mod response) '''Domestically, Detroit is booming, with the auto industry expanding greatly. Ford Motors begins expanding across the North American continent and overseas in Europe. Michigan also sees a rise in the size of it's reserves, leading to over 30,000 men in reserve. As part of Michigan's policy of branching out to the world, aid is sent to New York City. Noting the border dispute between North and South Dakota, vice-president Jack Swanson calls for the removal of communist governments in North America, stating "The RSA is no longer welcome on North America." His words cause a stir, not least because it is seen as a sharp derivative from Michigan's policy of neutrality. Jack Swanson points to the Superior Crisis, when Minnesotan vessels violated Michigan waters and sunk a fishing boat back in the 50's, as an example of why Michigan must be more firm in defending itself. **'Wisconsin Rejects (RNG 5) **'You are allowed to make up some history but not all of this to justify war against random nations. Also your MAX man power is currently ~26k so there is no way you have 30,000 in reserve. Aslo both North and South Dakota are Pro-RSA so I don't understand why your president would be making such statements. Also I would advise against pissing off two of the largest alliances in the game at the same time.' **It's the vice-president. **'The RSA responds by calling Michigan's president a "Capitalist Tyrant". Minnesota in particular responds by petitioning to join the RSA as a full member.' **'Columbian Dip: Columbus seeks no conflict with Michigan. As far as the republic is concerned the incident is nothing but an incident with no relation towards the government. To cement the peace, a 5 year NAP is proposed.' **'Michigan agrees to the proposal.' The Republic of Maryland: Spiro Agnew maintains his position as President. Political parties are abolished by President Agnew as part of a plan to consolidate the nation. The population stands at 4.7 million, but family growth is encouraged as abortion is abolished. Marriage laws are being reevaulated by the Supreme Court as possibly too strict. As the capital is moved to inner Baltimore, a plan is drafted to clean out crime and polution from the city. This plan is seen with some skepticism by those who consider the city a lost cause. Many engineering companies in Maryland are contracted by the government to encourage growth in science and technology, particularly in the newly-created internet. The Maryland Energy Efficiency Agency (MEEA) works to consolidate the farm lands of western Maryland as an indigenous bread basket for the nation. The largely unsettled area around Washington, DC is expanded as part of the consolidation process. Delaware is folded into the republic, with the Atlantic navy thus expanded. The military is expanded, with 20,000 men positioned at key points allong the Potomac River, and 10,000 in reserve. We ask for membership in the EC. Maryland declares war on Pennsylvania, invading with 15,000 troops and 12 tanks to capture Philedelphia and surrounding counties. Maryland declares support for the rebellion in Virginia. ''' *Michigan considers Maryland aggression with extreme concern, and thus, sends 4,000 troops to Pennsylvania, to aid in defeating Maryland forces. 5,000 more troops are prepared for deployment. '''South California: '''Our president Leo T. McCarthy continues to focus on heavily improving infrastructure withing our largest and least populated areas, re-vitalizing and significantly strengthening the public sector of our national economy, and keeping the country completely isolated from world politics. '''We offer non-aggression pacts to North California, Oregon, and Washington. The Footnotes Category:Shattered Stars and Stripes: Brave New World.